Demon
Note: The Custom Demons Species native to this setting do not follow the same rules or history as those of other settings. The names of the demons are invented for this article. Some names have been given by Neal Pass Erickson, but they are their roles and not species names. The Demon's true species names are unknown as of yet. __TOC__ History of Demons & Arcadia Spoilers What we call the "Demons of the Plane of Shadows" are beings from the 2nd Prime Material Plane. The 2nd Prime Material Plane was created to be imperfect so the creatures there would need the gods in their daily lives. These creatures of weak will and great desire proved nightmarish and chaotic. They switched gods too quickly and were almost entirely dependent upon the gods for survival. In the end, the gods got tired of micromanaging these lowly, pathetic creatures and abandoned their world, leaving them all to die. But they didn’t die. Over the millennia they’ve twisted themselves into beings of hate and spite. They’ve changed their physical form, and unlocked the secrets of the universe through powerful magics. They become what are know known as "Demons". The god Malkis was in the Plane of Shadows for many months, and is rumored to have been aiding the "Demons" in travelling from the 2nd Prime Material Plane to the Plane of Shadows. After the Portal to Shadow Plane was left open by Georg and Malakai, a number of demons managed to enter the 3rd Prime Material Plane and slaughter many people in Eridon before regrouping at Heatstroke. A "pestilence" has been radiating from Heatstroke in the time since, known as a Demon Colony made of taken Flesh and Souls, growing outwards, covering turning the a fleshy substance. It is unknown what the goal of this "Demon Colony" is. Show/Hide Spoiler :See Article on the Demon Invasion. Demons have long be envious of the Prime Material Plane and it's connection to the gods, and presumably wish it for themselves. Known Demon Types Overseer A giant tripod demon. 25 feet tall. Each leg is 3 jointed (15', 15', 10'). It's body is blue-scaled that suspends between the 3 legs. There is a giant eye on the front of it that looks around. It brings it body low to inspect something the stands high to inspect other things. Commander Tall and Slender with Blueish-Purple Skin. High cheekbones and a very long jaw/mouth. Small plates of bone extend upward from joints, protecting them and the flesh above them. Wears darkly dyed cloth of woven hair that drapes in long stretches. These beings have long white hair that extend from the backside of their head. Seen to Weld Spears. Able to throw small Fireballs from their hands. Able to shout loudly to issue commands. Able to use it's claws as weapons. Able to speak the Demonic Language. AC: * 2MP: 30 (without Shield) * 2MP: 36 (with Shield) Lensman Sketch by Matthew Burger]] :Reskin of existing Lensman Monster from the Monstrous Manual. 6'5" 100 lbs. Tall and very thin with a hardened, iridescent, black, chitin exoskeleton. Joints have large, sharp, protruding plates. An single eye sits in the middle of the head (no other facial features), on each hand, and on each foot. The abdomen opens into a tall mouth with sharp teeth, with an elongating opening jaw. "Is about 50% Leg". Can levitate, at least 10 feet, above ground. Able to speak the Demonic Language as well as Abyssal. The Demon Lensman does not have a 5th apendange coming out of the back like the Monstrous Manual Lensman. Movement speed 14. Less than 26 HP. AC 18 in their home realm in 2nd Edition. Task Master by Matthew Burger ]] :Main Article: Task Master 9 foot tall large scaly humanoid covered in small spikes. Has Large spiked bony bat wings with no wing membrane. Large claws. Carries a curved sword of obsidian and a whip. It can let out a tremendous roar that deals minor damage and stuns their enemies. Warrior by Matthew Burger ]] :Main Article: Warrior 6'3" 260 lbs. Humanoid, no wings, no horns. Medium Creature. Covered in small spikes everywhere with big bulging muscles and large claws. Bright yellow eyes. Has a 2 foot long Forked Tongue. They have blackish iridescent plates coming out of all their joints. Their chest has these blue interlocking plates between them. Carries a curved sword of obsidian as well as obsidian shields. Toadie by Squary ]] :Main Article: Toadie Toadie Demons are crimson coloured, about 2 1/2 feet tall, tiny hulking little masses of rolling flesh, maybe 35-40 lbs. They have horns, thick arms and unusable deformed small wings protruding from their backs. They attack by launching themselves onto their prey and holding on to them, slowing their movement. Hydra :Not a Reskin of existing Hydra Monster from the Monstrous Manual. Snake-like People with Crab Claws in front of them. Hurl spikes with their tails as a ranged projectile attack. Doesn't resemble the monster called "Hydra" from Arcadia. 22 AC in their home realm in 2nd Edition. Thung :Main Article: Thung Hairless and skinless emaciated dog-like creatures. They have discoloured bony plates that protrude from their joints. Their jaws are hanging unhinged. They have a row of spikes that run down it's spine to it's tail. Gate Breaker Demon Dinosaur. The body of an Ankylosaurus, horned head. Blue Scales. Can breath noxious gas of some kind. Effects currently unknown. Gorgon :Reskin of existing Gorgon Monster from the Monstrous Manual. A monstrous black bull with hides of thick blue metal scales and big nasty horns. Their breath is a noxious vapor that billows forth in great puffs from their wide, bull nostrils. Gorgons walk on two hooves, when necessary, but usually assume a four-hoofed stance. Despite their great size, they can move through even heavy forests with incredible speed, for they simply trample bushes and splinter smaller trees. Shrieker Short squat demon that makes a loud shrieking noise. There this weird 3 legged creature whose head splits into 3 areas. Their mouth is open, teeth out, pointing towards the sky. It is just body, legs, and a head that points up. Maybe some tentacles coming out from underneath it. Able to open mouth 180 degrees and shriek out a loud noise. 16 AC in PMP, 18 AC in 2MP. Lurker 5 equal limbs extend from the central core of this invertebrate. At the end of each limb is a bone spike that can be used as a foot to stand on, a claw to climb with, or a weapon to stab with. The limbs and body are covered in small iridescent black scales. At it's core is a 3-pronged beak. A ring of eyes circles the beak and it's back, allowing the Lurker to see in all directions. Craftsman Humanoid. Six and a half feet tall, 250 pounds, it doesn't have sharp protruding bony plantes like many demons. It has a cool rocky-fleshy exterior. It has internal illumination like the firewyrm. It's arms are made out of some sort of malleable flesh. One of the Demons has changed's one of it's arms into the shape of a hammer and the other arm into the shape of a blade. The Demon is pulling something out of a forge and then beating on it with their hammer arm, then shift into the shape of another blade, and with 2 blade arms, lift the object and put it back in the forge. Beholder :Reskin of existing Beholder from the Monstrous Manual. A floating spherical thing, like a four-foot wide sphere. With a blood-shot gigantic eye on the middle of it with and 10 eye stalks coming off the sides. Can speak the Demonic Language. Other Demons Traditional Demons from the Monsterous Manual have also appeared. Unknown connection to the lore of Demons elsewhere in Arcadia. So far only Tanar'ri Demons have appeared. * Balor - during Rollplay: Solum * Vorock - during Game On in the city of Fortune * Succubus - during Rollplay: Age of Might & Shenanigans Seen Devils * Hell Hounds - during Rollplay: Legacy * Imp - during Rollplay: Age of Might Category:Lore Category:Custom Monsters Category:Demons